It's not too late
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: I was bored so i decided to make a song fic with the book twilight. The song is Never too late, by Three Days Grace, hope you like it.


_This world will never be  
what I expected_

"Bella?" his voice came to my ears and I turned to face him. He was frowning and staring at me.

"Please" I said, I tore my gaze from him "Please, just leave me alone" He sighed and then I felt his arms around my waist. I gasped and a tear fell down my cheek.

_And if I don't belong  
who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone_

"I will never leave you" his breath hot against my ear, another tear. I shoved him away.

"No!" I cried. The tears fell freely and he stared at me, no emotion on his face. He walked up to stroke my face, even though I tried to push him away.

"I'm sorry" he said. He wrapped his arms around me and ignored my thrashing and hitting.

_  
Everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"I HATE YOU, GET AWAY!!" I cried, pounding on his chest, but he never flinched, just held me in his strong grip, not wanting to let go.__

Even if I say  
it'll be alright  
still I hear you say  
you want to end your life

"It will be alright" he said, softly "It's ok if you hate me, but……" His voice faded and he kissed the top of my head. That made me angrier. But instead of trying to push away, I just let him hold me.

_  
Now and again we try  
to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

My mind went back to the woods. Edward and Jacob's confrontation. Jacob's body was shaking furiously.

"You filthy bloodsucker, look what you've done to her!" Jacob shouted. Edward looked over at me. My body was paler than normal, my eyes were a topaz color, and I was thrashing on the ground because of the pain. __

No one will ever see  
this side reflected  
and if there's something wrong  
who would have guessed it  


"Bella" he said, feeling ashamed, and then he got angry, turning back to Jacob. "Do you think I chose to do that to her?!" he screamed. Jacob froze for a second, and then looked at him with daggers.

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own  
to make you feel like  
it's not too late  
It's never too late_

I stopped thinking about it for a second, hearing his voice again.__

Even if I say  
it'll be alright

"Bella, please it's ok if you don't want to forgive me, but I love you and don't want you to do anything that may harm yourself, because of this" he said, sounding as If he really did care.

_  
Still I hear you say  
you want to end your life  
now and again we try  
to just stay alive_

I finally pulled away from him and stared a him shocked. Then I went to the flashback again. I started to cry.

_  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

Jacob pounced on Edward and they growled and rolled on and off of each other. I tried to scream at them, but the only scream there was, was a scream of pain each time._  
_

_The world we knew  
won't come back  
the time we've lost_

There was blood and screams of pain coming from them, but it seemed too distant. The pain began to subside. I opened my eyes fully. I wished I hadn't….._  
_

_Can't get back  
the life we had  
won't be ours again_

He stood there and stared at the body of the other, saying nothing, even though he sensed me, behind him. He then turned and looked at me………my eyes widened in fear at the DEAD body lying at his feet……_  
_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life

I wanted him to leave, now, and never come back. But he just stood there, as still as stone. He shook his head._  
_

_Now and again we try  
to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"I'll never leave you Bella" he said, and he came to me, but for some reason I didn't protest when he took me and held me in his arms, I just cryed and hugged him back. _  
_

_Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

We stood there holding each other, I sighed. I knew I would never forgive him for what he's done……

"Edward"

(Ok not very good, but It was bugging me and I had to get it out of my head somehow, so I hope you like it, please comment! )


End file.
